creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein paar Anregungen
Notiz am Rande: diese Geschichte steht im Zusammenhang mit Abandoned by Disney. Vorschlag: Wir könnten noch jemanden gebrauchen, der beim Empfang zu Stoßzeiten aushilft. Vorschlag: Bitte stellt den Hot-Dog-Wagen weg von der Hauptwasserrutsche. Und lasst bitte das Personal dort ein Auge auf die Kinder haben, die gerade gegessen haben. Wenn es irgendjemandem da drin schlecht wird, rutschen da noch drei bis vier andere Kinder durch, bevor wir es bemerken. Vorschlag: Es wäre nett, wenn wir eine Möglichkeit hätten, ausführliche Informationen anonym abzugeben. Wie wäre es mit einer privaten Sprechstunde mit dem Management? Vorschlag: Wir brauchen mehr Sicherheitskräfte am Südtor. Vorschlag: Die Musik im Reptilienhaus läuft dauernd rückwärts oder zu langsam. Es nervt echt total! Vorschlag: Bitte sagt den Maskottchen, dass sie nicht in ihren Kostümen essen sollen. Wir bekommen dauernd Kostüme, die mit Essen vollgeschmiert sind. Irgendwer findet das wohl echt lustig. Der Mund ist mit einem Gitterstoff versehen, essen ist also gar nicht möglich. Vorschlag: Repariert endlich die Musik im Reptilienhaus, ich dreh sonst noch durch! Vorschlag: Die Gäste beschweren sich über die Anzahl an Handtüchern in ihren Zimmern. Vorschlag: Wir brauchen eine bessere oder neuere Kaffeemaschine im Aufenthaltsraum. Vorschlag: Eigentlich wollte ich mich gar nicht beschweren, schliesslich bin ich ja sehr tolerant und so, aber könntet ihr bitte aufhören, Kinder ohne Gesicht reinzulassen? Die bleiben einfach nicht im Gästebereich. Vorschlag: Der Gemeinschaftsraum braucht eine größere Auswahl an DVDs und Spielen. Die Auswahl ist jetzt schon total veraltet. Vorschlag: Wir brauchen immer noch mehr Sicherheitskräfte am Südtor. Was ist billiger? Da ab und an wen vorbeizuschicken oder die Kritzeleien dort dauernd zu überstreichen... Vorschlag: Das Südtor braucht mehr Sicherheitskräfte! Vorschlag: Was geschieht eigentlich wegen der Obszönitäten am Personaleingang? Schickt da einfach mal mehr Sicherheitskräfte vorbei, oder was auch immer. Vorschlag: Ich fühl mich irgendwie nicht sicher, wenn ich am Ende meiner Schicht durch das Südtor gehe. Vorschlag: Frank schummelt beim Solitär, wenn er denkt, ich würde nicht hingucken. Bitte tut sofort etwas dagegen. Vorschlag: Sagt den Maskottchen, sie sollen da bleiben, wo sie hingehören. Einer von denen schaltet dauernd die Musik im Reptilienhaus aus. Kann nicht sagen wer es ist wegen des Kostüms. Veranstaltet ein Meeting oder sowas. Vorschlag: Bitte gebt den Maskottchen mehr Pausenzeit oder erlaubt ihnen, öfter Pause zu machen während der Arbeitszeit. Schweiss und Körpergeruch sind eine Sache, aber wir bekommen dauernd Kostüme, die voller Kotze sind. Vorschlag: Stoppt Frank, er ist eine Plage. Jetzt schummelt er auch schon beim Sudoku. Ich denke mir das nicht aus! Vorschlag: Sorry, dass ich auf ne Serviette schreibe, aber wir brauchen mehr Kärtchen für die Vorschläge. Vielleicht klaut sie auch irgendjemand. Vorschlag: Hört mit der verdammten Musik auf! Vorschlag: Diese verdammten gesichstlosen Kinder kommen überall rein. Jedes Mal, wenn ich eins von denen töte, verhalten sich die anderen nur noch schlimmer. Ich finde sie haufenweise auf den Treppenstufen sitzen - die denken, das ist witzig. Ist es nicht. Ich komm da nicht durch. Vorschlag: Wir brauchen mehr Kärtchen. Vorschlag: Wir haben ein Kostüm mit Farbe an den Handschuhen reinbekommen. Irgendjemand hat sie mit zum Südtor genommen - die Farben stimmen mit den Kritzeleien da überein. Könnte nicht schaden, das mal zu untersuchen. Ach übrigens: wo sind die Kärtchen? Vorschlag: mein Kostüm klebt wie die Pest. Vorschlag: eS is sehr schWer miT disn HanDshuhn zU schreibn. Vorschlag: Danke für die Kärtchen! Endlich! Was wir denn nun wegen der Stoßzeiten am Empfang unternommen? Vorschlag: Ich mal wieder, sorry für die Serviette. Wir haben keine Karten mehr. Vorschlag: Eins der Maskottchen hat mich in die Enge getrieben und meine Brüste begrabscht. Ich habs Michael Sheehan erzählt, aber ich denke, er wird nichts tun, weil ich nicht sagen kann, wer in dem Kostüm war. Ich werde Klage einreichen, wenn das Management weiterhin meine Anrufe nicht beantwortet. Dies hier ist die letzte Warnung. Und bitte, besorgt mehr Karten. Ich befürchte, sie wurden weggenommen, um mich daran zu hindern, mich zu beschweren. Vorschlag: Haha, ich bin eine Maus. Vorschlag. FICKT EUCH! Vorschlag: Irgendwer entfernt die Glühbirnen. Ich meine überall. Die Gäste sind immer mehr verärgert darüber, dass nichts passiert, wenn sie die Lichtschalter betätigen. Vorschlag: Wann bekommen wir endlich neue DVDs im Gemeinschaftsraum? Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, dass es alte Filme sind, aber einige sind ziemlich verkratzt und lassen sich nicht mehr richtig abspielen. Vorschlag: Gibt es eine Vorhersage, wann die neue Kaffeemaschine eintrifft? Vorschlag: Die Automaten im dritten Stock der Gästeanlage sind dauernd ausgesteckt und die Münzeinwürfe sind vollgestopft mit Vorschlagskärtchen. Ich versteh nichtmal, was auf den Kärtchen draufsteht. Vorschlag: Wir brauchen wieder mehr Karten. Vorschlag: Ich versuche Frank zu finden. Vorschlag: Ich geb euch nen Tip, wo Frank steckt, ok? Vorschlag: Tip Nr. 1: Es ist kalt. Vorschlag: Tip Nr.2 : Es ist nass. Vorschlag: Wir brauchen wieder neue Farbe am Südtor. Tut ihr eigentlich irgendwas gegen diesen Clown? Vorschlag: Tip Nr. 3: Spülen. Vorschlag: Der Hot-Dog-Wagen ist immer noch zu nah an der Wasserrutsche und es gab zwei weitere Vorfälle mit Kindern, denen mittendrin schlecht wurde. Das macht echt keinen guten Eindruck. Vorschlag: Ich glaube, ihr sucht gar nicht nach Frank!! Vorschlag: Ich will mich ja nicht wie ein Idiot aufführen, aber jetzt mal wirklich: wo sind die Karten? Der Kasten hier ist echt sinnlos. Vorschlag: Ich versinke weiterhin im Boden Vorschlag: oder ich denke nur, dass es so ist. Vorschlag: Ich kann mich hier kein bisschen ausruhen, weil es einfach zuviel zu tun gibt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich hinlege, fragen die Gäste, ob alles mit mir in Ordnung ist. Vorschlag: Ich krieg meinen Kopf nicht ab, ich krieg meinen Kopf nicht ab, ich krieg meinen Kopf nich ab, ich krieg meinen Kopf nicht ab, ich krieg meinen Kopf nicht ab Vorschlag: Vergesst die letzte Karte, es war mein eigener Kopf, hab ich vergessen Vorschlag: Das Kostüm ist klebrig wie die Pest und da sind überall Wunden Vorschlag: Ich bin überall wund Vorschlag: Das Kostüm atmet und wenn ich mich seinen Bewegungen nicht anpassen, bekomme ich keine Luft. Vorschlag: F Vorschlag: UCK Vorschlag: Ich mach dauernd die Tore zu, aber irgendwer schliesst sie wieder auf. Sagt demjenigen bitte, er soll damit aufhören weil es jeden herauslässt und das ist irgendwie kontra-produktiv Vorschlag: Sie haben Frank gefunden und nun beschuldigen sie mich, bitte sagt mir was ich tun soll Vorschlag: HAHAHA Franks Gesicht ähnelte einer schlechtaussehenden Portion Kartoffelbrei als sie ihn rausgezogen haben, aber als ich lachte, haben mich alle angesehen, auch die Leute mit Gesichtern, was ich ziemlich merkwürdig fand Vorschlag: Ich muss darüber nachdenken, was ich tun soll Vorschlag: oh Vorschlag: Ich weiss es, wartet Vorschlag: Ich weiss nicht genau, ob das hier in die Vorschlagsbox gehört, aber die Sicherheitskräfte machen nicht viel, wenn ich mich beschwere. Ich hab in den letzten Tage mal das gesamte Gelände durchstreift und die Mitarbeiter gezählt. Soweit ich sagen kann, sind es mehr Maskottchen, als wir auf der Lohnliste haben. Die Sicherheitskräfte sagen zwar, dass das keinen Sinn ergibt, aber ich glaube, wir haben eines zuviel. Vorschlag: Bitte helft mir, die Kostüme sind schwer mit all den Menschen darin und es ist kein Haken mehr für mich übrig. _______________________________________________________ Original Hier geht es zur Übersichtsseite, der Reihe "Abandonned by Disney". Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Übersetzung